A Single Text Message
by ImCoolInALoserSortOfWay
Summary: He warned me that after Camp Rock we wouldn't see each other as much, and the best we could do was text or call each other. I just thought I could handle it. SHANExMITCHIE/CAMP ROCK


**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I am just stalling studying for exams.**

**It's Mitchie's POV. Set after Camp Rock. **

* * *

It's not easy to be the girlfriend of someone who is in a hugely successful and popular band. It's even worse when you had made the decision that you didn't want anyone to know about the relationship – especially the fans, except for your closest friends and family. It's disappointing that the only time that I can see my boyfriend is when he and his band are on TV to promote their latest album, or on a commercial to promote their tour. He warned me of this when he asked me to be his girlfriend. In fact I still remember it…

_"Mitchie you know it won't be the same right though?" Shane asks gently, taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together. We were sitting on the boat dock at Camp Rock, my feet over the edge, and skimming the water. I had agreed to be his girlfriend, but he told me I needed to know something before I agree. "These weeks at camp have been amazing, but it's not really how things are going to be," Shane says, looking into my eyes, searching them. "Connect 3 has a new album coming out, and there is a lot of promotion for that. And then after the CD promotion, we go on a tour for it. The only contact with each other will probably just be texts, and calls, until I get back. Of course you'll be invited to concerts and stuff, but you probably won't be able to go to much because of school. I would ask you to tell everyone but that would be selfish of me." Shane says, not saying anything after, just giving me a second to think of what he had just said to me over._

_"I'm sorry Shane, but I'm not ready to deal with paparazzi and hate mail from your millions of fans." I say shaking my head, and Shane laughs sadly. "But even telling me all that doesn't stop me from wanting to be your girlfriend," I say smiling at Shane. Shane smiles widely, pulling my body into his and gently kisses me on the forehead._

I remember that night. I kept telling myself that this is where I belong – in his arms, but I didn't realize just how long promotion and the tour would keep me away from being in his arms – and just being with him. I shake my head ridding myself of my thoughts. Walking the hallway of my school, clutching my backpack strap tightly, I watch as girls open their lockers forcing me to look at posters of Connect 3 in their locker, so much in fact that you can't even see the locker's green color. I hear a girl passing me with her group of friends telling them excitedly how she got to meet the band after a television promotion, and that Shane Gray is even hotter in person. I didn't need to hear that when I was already down. Walking into the cafeteria with my friend Sierra to hang out before classes begin, I pass a junior table talking. But I don't pass it fast enough, hearing the junior tell his friends that his girlfriend has a 'I am married to a Connect 3 member, I just don't know which one I want yet' bumper sticker on Facebook. I take a seat at the table, Sierra comforting me, having heard the whole conversation.

I return home after school turning on the television to watch Connect 3 on a television show. I watch as my boyfriend walks in with the other members of the group waving to the crowd. The crowd screams loudly, the hostess of the show holding her hands to her ears jokingly. The camera man on the television moves to watch the crowd, the fans holding up multiple 'Will you marry me signs?'.

Before Shane left my house, on that one rare chance I got to see him, he warned me again that I wouldn't get as many calls and see him as often; I just thought I could handle it. To go from seeing each other everyday at camp, to seeing him once before he started promotions in another state on the other side of the county was hard to adjust too. I hate to admit it, but I am jealous. It seems that everyone else seems to see Shane more then I do – and I am his girlfriend. I'm jealous of the time the band takes away from us, and that is so selfish of me, because I know just how hard the band has worked for their success. I just wish I could see my boyfriend.

Sierra calls me and asks me if I would like to go see a movie with her and her boyfriend Chris. She offered to just have a girl's night out, but I refused to sacrifice her happiness for mine. Reclining her offer nicely, I tell her to have a good time at the movies. I'm jealous of Sierra being able to hang out with her boyfriend, and then I get angry at myself, telling myself this is no way Sierra's fault. Shane had asked me if I would consider telling everyone, and I refused. So now it is a Friday night, and I am home alone, my parents even going out together on a date at a fancy restaurant. I lay on my bed, almost falling asleep because of my boredom. But before I do, my cell phone vibrates. I grab it eagerly, hoping it is Sierra telling me how her date was going so far but instead it is from Shane. Opening it up it reads, _'I miss you so much. I can't wait to have you in my arms again.' _And that one message makes my heart flutter, and lets me forget all of the jealously and loneliness I feel when I can't tell the world we are dating, and when I am missing him like crazy.

* * *

**I hope Mitchie didn't come across as too jealous.  
I just wanted her to seem lonely, and everyone talking about  
the band, especially Shane, just makes her feel even  
more lonelier. **


End file.
